Salvation Within Retribution
by 1Glimmershine
Summary: Castle Elpida, and its surrounding kingdom, was meant to be a place where ultimates, once Remnants of Despair, recently brought back into the light of hope, could recover as a sort of 'rehabilitation.' However, despair had trailed the recent ultimates that were sent here. Will they fight with what little hope was given to them and resist despair's surreal affliction? SYOC OPEN


**AN: This is an AU, however, some things such as Junko, the cast from the first game, and the Future Foundation, existed. Except, their fates are different than their canon ones.**

* * *

 _ **Castle Elpida, and its surrounding kingdom, was supposed to be a place where Ultimates that were corrupted by despair and recently brought back into the light of hope, could recover and be allowed to roam freely as a sort of 'rehabilitation'. It was secluded within the mountains of Braasp, far away from public eye, originally being a old relic of a place until it was fixed up. It isn't a large kingdom, being that it was meant to be hidden from view. Once arrived, the ultimates were to be guided by instructors, and had to 'get along' as it's put. Of course, such a place is not without mistakes and mishappenings, there have been reports of ultimates that would lash out at others or act as unstable as if they were still remnants of despair. Any ultimates that still felt the after effects of their previous corruption such as those would be promptly subjugated and have to be specially taken care of. Fortunately, Most ultimates had recovered. Unfortunately, some were beyond saving, but for the most part, the whole thing was a success. Of course, even then the world was still in need of rebuilding after the destruction caused by the second most despairing tragic event in human history, 16 years after the first. However, all good things must come to an end, as the despair had trailed the last 16 ultimates that went through the 'hope recovery' process and were sent off to Elpida. Will they succumb to their despair once more, or will they fight with what little hope was given to them and resist despair's surreal affliction?**_

* * *

I stood in front of a large, bulky, oakwood gate. The imposing concrete walls that surrounded the place made it seem like a prison rather than a place of comfort. That place being Castle Elpida, the place that I was sent to in order to recover from the horrid abomination I once was. I don't even remember all the chaos I caused, the innocent people and children I killed. They promised me that everything will go back to normal after I spend my days here. The gloomy castle itself loomed over the entire area, it had two large stone towers on both sides of the castle's walls, and a massive spire that stuck out of the middle of the structure, blotting out the sun. I could tell that there was plenty more building behind this wall, a church's long rooftop, proudly presenting the fabled cross, peeked out above the wall, as well as a few houses? possibly. Now that I'm looking at it, I feel more dread rather than hope, when I otherwise shouldn't, it might just be me. Nonetheless, I have no intention of going anywhere else, it'd be to dangerous for my sanity and the lives of the people that managed to survive the onslaught if I were to run around now. It's off putting that I don't hear a single thing other than the ominous wind, howling through the mountain encampment this place resides in.

 _Did something happen here?_ I wondered, putting my ear up to the gate. Nothing… a slight creak here and there, but nothing human made a noise. _Why must I be so nervous… this is supposed to my chance to go back home, to my friends and family if they're still alive. If I don't do this now, I may even fall back into despair as they warned me. I just need to clear my mind and open the gate that will lead me on the right path._

After letting all the air out of my lungs, I slowly pushed open the large wooden doors, surprisingly lighter than I thought considering that they were like, triple my height, and I'm 5'6". So I guess it's not saying that much. An over exaggeration, sure, but not for how tall the walls were. Not even the ultimate climber would be able to scale it by hand. _Jeez, stop procrastinating Ishimi, just open the doors and you'll be welcomed by all the counselors and possibly other ultimates. You're not the first one to have to do this._

No matter how much I try though, I can't shake the fact off that I was worried that nobody was here near the front gate in the first place. _You would think that a place needed to be guarded would have guards! You know? Are they low on paychecks or something?_

I shook my head clear of these thought, huffed, and pushed open the doors. Much to my dismay, I wasn't greeted by other ultimates, or by the friendly faces of the counselors. It was the face of pure malice and despair, a figure I never wanted to see again, welcoming me with open arms as if I was still its twisted friend.

* * *

 **AN2: This story is the sequel to my other, on-going story, Hidden From Hope. Therefore, It would behoove you read that story along with this one if you plan on following this story. You don't have to, if you just don't want to. This also is a revamped version of "Timeless" so you may recognize the intro and premise.**

* * *

 **COMPLETE CAST. This will be our precious participates for this terrifying killing game. Congratulations on those who got in! Apologies for those that did not, if I saddened you or anything, it was not my intention. There will be a next time though, as this story will get a sequel. I am quite excited to finally get this story started, however, I do need to plan things out such as executions, murders, motives, etc. I'm not sure exactly how long that will take, but I'll try to get it all situated by the middle of January at the longest. Chances are, I'll most likely finish that stuff earlier though.**

* * *

 **1\. Ishimi Inoue**

 **Creator: 1Glimmershine**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Talent: Ultimate Prosecutor**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair color/length/style: Semi-long, onyx black hair falling over her shoulders, it is tied into three braids.**

 **Eyes: Pale green**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, eyebrows, etc): Softer definition, average nose, smaller low-set ears, slightly trimmed black eyebrows, thin lips.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Skin tone: Pale**

 **Body type: Slim, petitely muscled, c-cup breasts, and slight curves**

 **Weight: 121 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None.**

 **Normal clothing: wears a black overcoat with a frilly scarlet scarf, a pure white dress shirt, a frilly black skirt that reaches her knees, the inside of the skirt was scarlet, and she also wears scarlett block heel oxford high heels along with white gossamer leggings.**

 **Accessories:** **Wears a jeweled silver pinky ring, that features a large ruby on it, on her left hand.**

* * *

 **2\. Mizushima Mabuchi**

 **Creator: 16Doobop13**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 20**

 **Talent: Ultimate Con Artist**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair color/length/style: Golden blonde hair, styled in a medium modern quiff.**

 **Eyes: Round, bright blue.**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, eyebrows, etc): Mizu has a face about equidistant between soft and angular. His ears are somewhat large, and their lobes are unattached. His mouth and jawline are of average size, though his lips are slightly fuller than average.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Skin tone: lightly tanned skin**

 **Body type: Lithe and flexible body.**

 **Weight: 134 lb.**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: A hot pink polo shirt, tan cargo shorts, and grey Nike sneakers.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **3\. Tadashi Kotobuki**

 **Creator: Katastic Writer**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Ultimate Personal Assistant**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair color/length/style: Dirty blonde hair that is short and shaggy, keeping his bangs away from his eyes.**

 **Eyes: Wide, dark green**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, eyebrows, etc): His face is soft and rounded, faint freckles dotting the bridge of his nose**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Skin tone: Light/Peach**

 **Body type: Lanky and frail, only enough muscle to lift packages/boxes half his weight.**

 **Weight: 127 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None.**

 **Normal clothing: He typically wears a long-sleeved shirt with red and light gray stripes, a dark beige cargo vest with various items in the pockets, dark blue denim jeans, and red-and-white running shoes.**

 **Accessories: He carries a brown satchel across his shoulders.**

* * *

 **4\. Omura Reijiro**

 **Creator: Soonai**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 21**

 **Talent: Ultimate Falconer**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair color/length/style: Long, wavy, sandy blonde hair.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Eyes: Emerald green eyes, that naturally make him look as if he was constantly observing things closely.**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, eyebrows, etc): His nose is sharp and petite, his jawline is average, his chin is a bit pointy, and he has slightly larger ears**

 **Skin tone: Tanned.**

 **Body type: Average body shape, with defined muscles**

 **Weight: 150 lbs**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: He is wearing a sleeveless feathery garb, the upper-half feathers were brown, while the lower-half that reached just above ankles and was split, had white feathers. The garb also had a hood that looked like the top half of a eagle, beak included. He usually keeps the hood on. The rest of his clothing consists of dark gray leather pants, and black steel-toed boots.**

 **Accessories: A maroon armband he wears around his right bicep. He also has some type of hard leather wrapped around his left forearm that is midnight blue colored.**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

* * *

 **5\. Shion Himura**

 **Creator: tobi-is-an-artist-too**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Talent: Ultimate Surgeon**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair color/length/style: Silver colored hair that is long, reaching slightly past her thighs, usually kept in a low braid with a black ribbon tied on the end. She also has bangs that frame her face, reaching her chin.**

 **Eyes: Almond shaped, crystal blue eyes**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, eyebrows, etc): She has a round face with neatly arched thin eyebrows, small ears, and a small button nose.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Skin tone: Fair skinned**

 **Body type: She has a thin figure with an average sized bust.**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Uncovered tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: She wears a white button up shirt with a dark red blazer and black knee length pleated skirt with black ankle boots.**

 **Accessories: Her thin rimmed silver glasses, a pair of small diamond stud earrings, and her white lab coat worn over her attire.**

* * *

 **6\. Elisa Millicent Sinclair**

 **Creator: The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Gender: female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Talent: Haberdasher**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hairstyle/length/color: Elisa has long platinum blonde hair, that reaches down to her mid back. She'll usually keep it down. However, when working on something, like Sewing or hat making, she will keep it in a ponytail behind her head. She has two small drills framing her face, with streaks of hot pink running through them.**

 **Eyes: Elisa has wide-set eyes, that are a soft blue color.**

 **Facial hair: Thin eyebrows**

 **Face: Elisa has a heart-shaped face, with thin brows, a small button nose, and full pink lips. She has a beauty mark on her upper lip, near the left corner of her mouth. She has small ears, normally hidden by her hair.**

 **Skin tone: Pale White, her cheeks usually have a light pink blush due to make up**

 **Body type: Petite**

 **Weight: 100 lbs.**

 **Height: 5 feet 1 inch**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/Scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: Elisa's normal outfit consists of a white blouse, with rolled up sleeves. Over it, she wears a frilly black Jumper Skirt. It has white ruffles, the hem being frilled and embroidered with flowers. The front of the dress also has four round white buttons on it, which are the size of a half dollar coin. She wears a pair of white leggings with small black polka-dots, along with a pair of heeled Mary Jane shoes, with white ribbons on the top.**

 **Accessories: Elisa has a pair of red glasses, which she uses when Sewing, as they are magnified. She also has a golden pocket watch, which once belonged to her grandfather. She also carries around a small knapsack.**

* * *

 **7\. Kazuko Remington**

 **Creator: dashunterman**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Gunslinger**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair: Long Black hair done in ponytail**

 **Eyes: Narrow, Brown eyes**

 **Facial Hair: None**

 **Face: Pointed chin, Rounded ears, Narrow Nose, full lips,**

 **Skin Tone: Tan, pockmarked skin**

 **Body Type: Long Legs, Slender Arms, Moderate Bust Size (About a C cup)**

 **Height: 5 feet 10 inches**

 **Weight: 115 Pounds**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings** **: Scar running down the left side of her face,from her left cheek, to the left side of her chin.**

 **Regular Clothing: White, long sleeved shirt under brown leather vest. Brown denim pants, brown cowboy boots, tan cowboy hat**

 **Accessories: The boots have steel spurs and the vest has a tarnished silver Sheriff Star on it**

* * *

 **8\. Naikumo Masaki**

 **Creator: Sync Jack**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 21**

 **Talent: Dealer**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Short undercut with his hair being Black with the tips dyed a light purple**

 **Eyes Shape and color: Almond shaped with dark purple pupils**

 **Facial hair: He doesn't have any**

 **Face: He almost always has a neutral face unless he fell back into despair, his ears are rounded at the top and detached at the bottom. His mouth his oval shaped often a thin line, his jawline is chiseled and shaved**

 **Skin tone: He has a neutral olive skin tone which is slightly tanned.**

 **Body type: He is moderately built, his muscles are hidden underneath his clothing**

 **Weight: 167 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings: None**

 **Normal clothing: A dark green hoodie under a black cargo vest. On the right side of his vest is says Head Hunter written in Japanese. On the back of his vest is says Tokyo, Home of the Golden Grin Wolves with a grin under it. He has black cargo pants and black combat boots.**

 **Accessories: He wears a dark purple almost black scarf with thin lines of golden trimming. He has a pair of black with golden spade symbols litter on the gloves the left one is finger-less while the right one isn't. He also wears a pair of goggles on his head and a painting mask around his neck.**

* * *

 **9\. Axel Ueda**

 **Creator: Birb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Marathon Runner**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Style/length/color: Blonde, medium length, messy hair that spikes out downwards and to the right. Also, has three large bangs, two that frame his face, and one hanging directly down the middle.**

 **Eyes(Shape and color): Olive, almond shaped eyes.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face: overall rather angular and defined, pointed chin, slightly larger than average ears, small nose, and thin blonde eyebrows.**

 **Skin tone: Light**

 **Body type: Somewhat skinny, but has some muscle.**

 **Weight: 155 lbs**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: A dark grey coat with a lighter grey shirt underneath, and baggy grey shorts that show off the robot leg.**

 **Accessories: a cream colored scarf, and a necklace with two dog tags. Although the names on them are not readily visible. Has a robotic, prosthetic right leg.**

* * *

 **10\. Nikui Joudan**

 **Creator: MudkipOfDespair**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Talent: Comedian**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Short, clean cut brown hair**

 **Eyes(shape and color): Brown, slightly thin, eyes**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, etc): His face is more rounded than well-defined. His ears(detached earlobes) and mouth are both slightly smaller than average, and his jawline, like the rest of his face, is rounded.**

 **Skin tone: Slightly pale, but nothing too out of the ordinary for a Japanese high schooler.**

 **Body type: Nikui has a rather average build, but he is slightly on the chubby side.**

 **Weight: 146 lbs.**

 **Height: 6'6"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc:None**

 **Normal clothing:A plain blue polo t-shirt, with basic blue jeans. He will sometimes wear a yellow polo t-shirt with black jeans. In either outfit, Nikui will wear a pair of dark blue sneakers.**

 **Accessories: A wristwatch, that he wears on his right wrist.**

* * *

 **11\. Hyosuke Matsutoshi**

 **Creator: Prince PokePersona**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 20**

 **Talent: Enigmatologist**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: He has medium length dark brown hair that ends at his neckline, that is messily slicked back with gel and gives off this spiky neat look with two strands perched on his forehead.**

 **Eyes: Almond shaped dark purple eyes.**

 **Facial hair: A short dark brown stubble on his face.**

 **Face: He has a very chiseled facial structure, a Greek shaped nose, small ears, a very average mouth, a somewhat sharp jawline and very angled trimmed black eyebrows.**

 **Skin tone: Light Brown**

 **Body type: A very skinny average physique for a male, but with some visible abs so he's slightly athletic.**

 **Weight: 160 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: He has a tattoo of an eye with a Rubik's Cube in the center as the iris with a black ink effect splatter around the eye on his right shoulder and a scar over his left eye that makes a little space in between his left eyebrow hair.**

 **Normal clothing: He wears a dark purple dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned and the sleeves are cuffed with diamond gold cuff links, a black T shirt underneath with a comic book villain called 'Silver Gremlin' on the front, a royal blue business casual jacket left open, dark blue jeans with a black belt around his waist with a gold large buckle on the front, light brown dress shoes with black lacing and black socks on his feet.**

 **Accessories: He wears a pair of black square framed glasses on his face, a brown wrist watch around his right wrist, black string necklace with a gold puzzle piece shaped pendant on the front around his neck and a beaded black bracelet around his left wrist.**

* * *

 **12\. Brendan Nakamura**

 **Creator: JCW18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Talent: Conservationist**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Black short hair swept to the side, comes down simply to the top of his neck**

 **Eyes(shape and color): emerald green eyes, and an alert round shape**

 **Facial hair: none, tries to keep a clean and composed shave**

 **Face: a soft, averagely round looking face, short round ears, and an outward jawline**

 **Skin tone: white complexion, with a little bit of a tan**

 **Body type: slim and skinny.**

 **Weight: 112 pounds**

 **Height: 5 feet 9 inches**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: He wears a simple red t-shirt with a simple navy pull over jacket that is long enough to cover his hands. He also wears simple khaki shorts, long black socks, and dress shoes**

 **Accessories: A brown satchel bag that he carries with him at all times.**

* * *

 **13\. Adriana Andrade**

 **Creator: Superguy559**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Rapper**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Brown shoulder length**

 **Eyes(shape and color): Round brown eyes**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, etc): Softly defined face**

 **Skin tone: Dark tanned**

 **Body type: Average**

 **Weight: 130 Lbs**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: Wears a cap on her head with the words "BOSS" sown into it in tacky gold bling. She wears a tight leather jacket and a tank top that shows off her rather large cleavage. She has tight fitting jeans with a belt that has a golden buckle. She wears stylish platform shoes.**

 **Accessories: Around her neck lay any gold necklaces. She has three gold rings on each hand.**

* * *

 **14\. Yutori Matsura**

 **Creator: Loligaggin**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Talent: Psychologist**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Light pink hair in the swirled bouffant style**

 **Eyes(shape and color): Light pink, downturned eyes.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, etc): Her face is quite sophisticated and round, with a large dainty nose, medium, high-set ears, and straight, light pink eyebrows.**

 **Skin tone: Slightly beige.**

 **Body type: Has a slender frame, with average curves.**

 **Weight: 120 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: A navy blue denim jacket, the jacket itself reached down to only her waist and was currently unbuttoned, the sleeves reach up to her wrists, and she always has the hood up. Underneath the jacket, she wore a dark-purple tunic. She also wore noir, slim, dress pants. She walks around in dark-purple, high-heel boots paired with black socks.**

 **Accessories: A black leather belt.**

* * *

 **15\. Emina Tsukino**

 **Creator: Neero**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Talent: Neurosurgeon**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Long chocolate brown hair, bangs that cover her left eye, and** **has a white large swirl dyed onto her bangs.**

 **Eyes(shape and color): Carrot orange, narrow eyes, with noticeable bags.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, etc): Overall, quite soft, average ears and nose, and a mole underneath her right eye.**

 **Body type:** **Has a slightly chubby and larger frame, and larger than average breasts.**

 **Weight: 145 lbs.**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: None**

 **Normal clothing: An unbuttoned white doctors coat, brick red undershirt, dark gray slacks and flats.**

 **Accessories:** **She wears a loose black tie, and a thick brown leather belt. Has a red rose hair clipping just above her bangs.**

* * *

 **16\. Sakurako Maita**

 **Creator: Myself**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 21**

 **Talent: Medium**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair style/length/color: Relatively long, Pitch black hair, with crimson bangs, that resemble a single flame, framing her face. Her hair is styled in a way that makes it seem like large, ghastly, clawed hands are reaching out towards her upper back. The "Hands" themselves are dyed white, yet you can still see some of the black mixed in, and the white fades into the darkness of her hair where the hands begin.**

 **Eyes(shape and color): Her right eye is crimson, and her left is lifeless, devoid of color.**

 **Facial hair: None**

 **Face(Facial definition, ears, mouth, jawline, etc): Generally slimmer all around, smaller than average ears and nose.**

 **Body type: H** **as a slender, hourglass body shape, slightly pronounced muscles, and** **prodigious** **breasts.**

 **Weight: 134 lbs.**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Uncovered Tattoos/scars/markings/etc: She has jade eyeliner and black mascara. Also, boasts jade, mixed in with black, lipstick.**

 **Normal clothing: A one shoulder, jade gown that accentuates her curves nicely, with a black blouse underneath. She also has Lacy thigh high black leggings, and black bondage boots on.**

 **Accessories: She wears a white collar that boasts a jade lotus flower. She also has silk, white gloves, and a long, laced, black cape, that reaches to her calves.**


End file.
